Haemostasis is the interaction of a complex series of processes aimed at ensuring the proper flow of blood through the closed, high-pressure circulatory system which comprises the mammalian vascular system. One aspect of haemostasis is the coagulation cascade which assists in maintaining the integrity of blood vessels following injury. The coagulation cascade is a complex series of processes which culminate in the formation of a fibrin clot at the site of blood vessel injury. Abnormal formation of blood clots is the cause of pathological conditions such as thrombi and embolisms.
The coagulation cascade may be initiated either through the intrinsic pathway, in which all the protein components are present in blood, or through the extrinsic pathway, in which tissue factor, a cell membrane protein, plays a critical role. The last two steps of the coagulation cascade leading to clot formation are common to both pathways. The first of these two steps comprises the formation of the "prothrombinase complex" composed of prothrombin (the zymogen of thrombin), Factor Xa (FXa), and Factor Va on the platelet's membrane surface. Fxa is the enzyme which catalyzes the conversion of prothrombin to thrombin. Thrombin subsequently catalyzes the conversion of fibrinogen to fibrin, an insoluble polymer which is a major component of blood clots.
Treatment with anticoagulants is indicated in a wide range of clinical situations such as thrombosis e.g. deep venous thrombosis (DVT), disseminated intravascular coagulation (DIC), and cardiovascular and cerebrovascular diseases. Other indications include pathophysiological conditions associated with post operative trauma, obesity, pregnancy, side effects of oral contraceptives, prolonged immobilization particularly in the aged, and other known clinical situations involving blood coagulation and thrombosis.
Various references are noted by Arabic numbers in parentheses. These references are listed in numerical order at the end of the specification before the claims and are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety to further explain the state of the art relevant to this application.
The use of anticoagulants can be beneficial in treatment of both venous thrombosis (14) such as occurs in DVT and DIC, and arterial thrombosis such as occurs during reocclusion following thrombolysis (15). The use of anticoagulants in acute coronary thrombosis is based on the established fact: that the coagulation cascade is the primary cause to thrombogenicity also within platelet-rich arterial thrombi (16).
In pathological conditions of excessive clot formation, coagulation can be inhibited either by blocking the catalytic activity of thrombin by heparin--whose action is mediated by the plasmatic inhibitor antithrombin III--or hirudin, or alternatively by inhibiting an earlier step of the coagulation cascade. For example, heparinoids (low molecular weight derivatives of heparin) are known to be selective inhibitors of the step preceding thrombin, i.e., they preferentially enhance the binding of antithrombin III to FXa, thus inhibiting the FXa-catalyzed conversion of prothrombin to thrombin. Since the blood concentration of Factor X is approximately 10-fold lower than that of prothrombin, much smaller amounts of FXa inhibitors than thrombin inhibitors are required to inhibit coagulation. Furthermore, FXa usually resides in the prothrombinase complex and its activity would have to be inhibited in that complex. However, the inhibition by complexes of antithrombin with these heparin derivatives appears to be effective only upon free FXa in the plasma and inefficient when FXa is incorporated in the prothrombinase complex, which is the location of FXa during thrombus formation. This is similar to the disclosure that FXa in a prothrombinase complex is inaccessible to inhibition by the heparin-antithrombin III conjugate (6).
At present, heparin is the most widely used anticoagulant and anti-thrombotic drug, but it has two disadvantages: firstly, it acts at the level of thrombin inhibition, thus necessitating the administration of relatively large amounts of inhibitor; and secondly, it is likely to cause excessive bleeding due to the systemic inhibition of thrombin which is required for normal hemostasis (7). The use of hirudin and its low molecular weight analogs (hirulogs) probably entaile; similar disadvantages.
These disadvantages prompted the search for new anticoagulant and anti-thrombotic substances suitable for therapeutic use. The use of a selective inhibitor of FXa as an anticoagulant may reduce the problem of bleeding caused by the currently used anti-thrombotic drugs, such as heparin and hirudin and their analogs. This postulated advantage is due to the fact that a FXa inhibitor acts as a modulator cf coagulation since it does not affect already existing thrombin and therefore does not completely neutralize, normal hemostasis. This is because the existing thrombin is entrapped in active form in fibrin clots and is released during thrombolysis (17).
Two closely related factor Xa inhibitors have been isolated from the Mexican leech Haementeria officinals (antistasin-references 1 and 2) and from the giant Amazonian leech Haementeria ghiliani (3, 4).
A third FXa inhibitor--termed tick anti-coagulant peptide (TAP) isolated from the tick Ornithodorous moubata (5,9) has been cloned, expressed, purified and characterized (10). A fourth potent FXa inhibitor, isolated from the black fly, Simulium vittatum, has also been characterized (11).
Both in vitro and in vivo studies have shown that inhibition of FXa-mediated coagulation with two of these inhibitors, antistasin and TAP, is as effective as heparin in preventing venous thrombosis (12).
Additionally, Rigbi et al. (13) disclose a factor Xa inhibitor isolated from the saliva of the European leech Hirudo medicinalis.
This application discloses the surprising and unexpected discovery of a novel Factor Xa inhibitor ("FXaI") having a sequence different from that of any known FXa inhibitor.